This invention generally relates to the art of IC card reading apparatus and, particularly, to a system for guiding a chip card into and ejecting the card from the apparatus.
Chip (IC) cards come in a variety of shapes and sizes but typically comprise a card of approximately the same size as a standard credit card. The IC card itself contains intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. A card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card.
IC cards are used in countless applications in today""s electronic society, including ATMs, cable television decoders, cellular telephones, PC card adapters and other electronic applications. One such chip card is identified as a xe2x80x9cMulti Media Cardxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cMMCxe2x80x9d which is an IC card for use in PC""s for media applications such as adapters, music players, toys, games, cellular phones and digital cameras. The MMC card reader accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and programs on these cards.
One of the problems with card reading apparatus is in manually manipulating the card for insertion into and ejection from the apparatus. This is due, in part, to the small size of the card, itself. Heretofore, rather elaborated and sometimes complicated insertion and/or ejector mechanisms have been added to card readers to facilitate manipulation of the cards. Unfortunately, such elaborate ejector mechanisms add both to the size and cost of the overall card reader. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a very simple, efficient and cost effective means for manipulating such cards into and out of card readers.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved system for guiding a chip (IC) card into and ejecting the card from a card reading apparatus which includes an electrical connector having at least one terminal for engaging at least one contact on a surface of the card.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a frame assembly mounts the connector therewithin. A slider member receives the card and has guide means for guiding insertion of the card in a direction of mating the card with the connector. The slider member is movably mounted relative to the frame assembly for moving the card therewith away from the connector and ejecting the card from the reading apparatus.
As disclosed herein, the frame assembly includes an outer frame mounting a printed circuit board on which the connector is mounted, along with a cover for the frame assembly. Complementary interengaging rail-and-groove means are provided between the slider member and the printed circuit board for guiding movement of the slider member toward and away from the connector. The outer frame includes a slot for receiving the card. The slot is aligned with the connector, and the slider member is movable between the slot and the connector. The cover has an access opening aligned with at least a portion of the slider member to allow for manipulation of the slider member through the access opening. The cover is fabricated of metal material for shielding purposes.